


Supermarket

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting at the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket

Ivan hated going to the supermarket. The air was too dry, the lights too bright, the people too pushy. It was noisy and sweaty and just uncomfortable. It didn’t help that every summer new cashiers showed up, seemingly getting grumpier with each passing year. Today appeared to be no different.

After finally escaping the stuffy aisles with the desired groceries neatly tucked away in his basket, he noticed an unfamiliar blob of blond at the only available cash register. Mentally rolling his eyes, the tall man prepared himself for chewing gum, brisk handling of his items, and a gruff and very bored voice nosily conveying to him how much he owed the only store in town that was open 24/7.

What Ivan didn’t expect was for the blond to grin widely at him, all flashing of brilliant white spotless ivory and energetic blue eyes.

“Evening sir!” he said, perhaps a tad too loud in the cramped checkout area, but definitely more welcome than the rude stares he usually got.

Ivan blinked, then remembered how to speak English.

“Ah- good evening.”

He started unloading his basket onto the conveyor belt, the cashier’s eyes never leaving him. It quickly grew unnerving, and Ivan hesitantly smiled up at the boy, hoping he would take a hint and do what the store actually paid him to do.

“Sooooooooo, you often come here?” the teen began, finally scanning his canned food and bottles of Smirnoff vodka - the only brand this store sold.

“I do,” Ivan allowed, muttering a quiet “thank you” under his breath when the boy began placing his purchases in a sturdy plastic bag.

“Well, you should come more often from now on! Don’t wanna miss seeing those pretty eyes of yours. That 26 dollars 69 for you.”

“Excuse me?” Ivan deadpanned, staring at the excited teen with raised eyebrows and a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

“That’s how much you have to pay,” the boy laughed with a wink, and Ivan frowned deeply as he rooted through his pockets for his wallet. After handing the other the right amount of bills, he sheepishly waited for the ticket to print and the boy to put it in his bag. He didn’t miss the other writing something down before placing the ticket between his groceries.

“The name’s Alfred by the way. If you don’t want to get that big schnoz of yours bitten off by my colleagues, just come buy your things at Saturday from now on. I promise you I’ll be a lot more fun than the other employees big guy!”

Ivan never left a store in such a hurry as he did tonight. Cheeks flushed, heart pounding, hand trembling as he fished out the piece of paper and saw the number written there, along with a short message.

_In case you want some real customer service!_

_xxx To Mr. Sexy Purple Eyes_

What was with that boy? No one had ever flirted so openly with him!

Yet he had never called someone within two hours after receiving their number either.


End file.
